Football Fever
by macy1998
Summary: At this camp football is everything but will John and Randy find something more important in each other.
1. Chapter 1: First day

**Every year ten guys from ten different schools and ten different football teams come together to do the one thing they love to do and that's play football and at the end of camp they play another camp to see what team is better. Who will win Read to find out?**

**Randy walks into his new home for the next five months. The cabin was big and it had eight beds in it. He places his box on one of the bed's and goes out to get the rest of his stuff. When he got back he saw someone going through his box. "Hey!" he yelled.**

**The guy jumped "Dude you scared me."**

**Randy puts the other box on the bed. "Why are you going through my stuff?"**

**The guy looks down. "Sorry I didn't know I was. I told my brothers to put my stuff on this bed but I can see now that they didn't. He walks over to the other bed with boxes on it. "I'm John by the way."**

**Randy starts to put his stuff away. "I'm Randy and I guess were the last one's here." He said noticing that the other beds were already set out.**

**John smiles "I guess so Randall. So tell me something about yourself."**

**Randy sits on his bed facing John's bed that was right next to his own. "Well my full name is Randall Keith Orton and I'm a football star and my school and I'm gay."**

**John stops and looks up. "Really so am I."**

**"Really" Randy smiles "I thought I was the only gay guy here."**

**"Yeah I mean…Wait I was talking about being a star."**

**Randy's face goes red. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Randy sighs "I better go get the rest of my stuff. He left before John could say anything else.**

**John waited for Randy to come back but he didn't. Instead some other guys brought his stuff in so he just left to get the rest of his stuff.**

**After saying goodbye to his family Randy takes his last box to his cabin. He paused at the door then goes inside. John wasn't there so he puts up the rest of rest his stuff. Then he left to explore the camp sites. He saw a few guys throwing a football around in an open field so he goes over to them. "Hey!" he called out.**

**One of the guys turned around. "Hey I'm Dolph that's Chris, Wade, Cody, Mason and Drew."**

**"Randy" he tells other guys. "Mind I join you?"**

**"Not at all." Dolph says**

**After throwing the ball around for a while Randy went back to his cabin and lies down his bed.**

**John came back and saw Randy on his bed. "Hey Randy." Randy jumps and John laughs. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."**

**Randy smiles and sits up. "It's ok" he looks down "I'm sorry about earlier."**

**John smiles "Why I am gay you know."**

**Randy looks back up. "Really" He says "I knew it" he whispers.**

**John laughs "So what did you play in school. I was QB and team captain."**

**Randy shrugs "I wasn't that important but I was one hell of a running back. My coach use to tell me that my feet would get out of anything. Like if I was running from the cops or something they would never catch me."**

**John sits across from Randy. "You must be really fast."**

**Randy looks up John and he didn't notice how close they until he felt John hot, minty breath against his. He looks away from John and lies back down on his bed. "Yeah so what about you huh. Team captain and QB you must have been really popular?"**

**John shrugs "I don't know maybe a little."**

**Randy smiles "So um are you single?"**

**John looks down at his feet. "No I'm not."**

**Randy's smile fades a little. "Oh well that's good because I'm not single either."**

**John lies back on his bed. "Really that's great."**

**"So what's he like." Randy said not really caring.**

**"He's cool but he's not on the football team. His name is Phil and we've been together since we were sophomores so were pretty serious. What about you?" John says.**

**"Oh his name is….Ted yeah. We've been Friends since were little but we started dating in middle school and he's really the only guy I've ever been with." Ok that was huge lie. Sure Ted was his best friend but he was straight as a lamp post. But he was only with one with one guy and that didn't end so well. First off he was a major closet case and sex craved monster. He must have blacked out because the next thing he knew a pillow hit him in the face. He picked it up and threw it back at John. "What was that for?"**

**John smiled "You kind of blacked out there for a minute, are you ok?"**

**Randy chuckles "Yeah I'm alright."**

**They sat in silence until the opened and in walked Dolph and the other guys that he met. Dolph smiled "I guess you're our last party. You guys want to play four on four; lights out isn't until a few hours."**

**John gets up "Sure Randy here says he's one hell of a running back. Lets go see if that's true."**

**Randy smiles "Alright lets go."**


	2. Chapter 2: Caught in a towel

Continuing from the first chapter.

They stopped playing when they heard a whistle.

"Alright boys bring it in!" Someone yelled. They all gathered together on the field. Randy and John were right next to each other.  
>"Alright my name is Steve but you can call me Coach Austin. To my right is coach Berry and to my left is Coach Wright beside him is Coach Moore. Here's how it's going to work. We're going to split you up into four teams and every Saturday we're going to pick two teams and you going to go against each other. Winning team's gets time to relax alone with the team that won but the losing teams gets a full day of drills and believe me you wouldn't want that so do your best and you won't have to deal with me all day. Are we clear?"<p>

"Yes sir!" they all said.

"Alright!" Coach Austin said "Let's get started."

After getting the teams ready they went their separate ways. John was on coach Austin's team and Randy was on coach Moore's team (I know bummer). After hours and hours of training they went to lunch. Randy was already at the table with Dolph, Chris, Wade, Mason, Cody and Drew when John came up.

"Hey guys" John said sitting down. "So anybody else thinks that was horrible."

Randy smiles "Not really I mean Coach Moore is really cool."

"Yeah and so is coach Berry." Dolph said taking a big bite out of his chicken. "What about you Cody? How is life with Coach Wright?"

Cody shrugs "its cool"

Randy, Wade, and Mason we're all on Coach Moore's team. John was all alone on Coach Austin's team. Drew, Dolph, and Chris were on coach Berry's team and Cody was all alone on Coach Wright's team.

"Man it sucks that I don't have any of you guys on my team. I mean I don't talk to none of those guys." Cody said.

Randy chuckles "Come on it can't be that bad."

"I'm sore everywhere and it's on the middle of the day. Tonight I'm going to be so sore and it's only going to get worse as the days go on." John said taking a big gulp out of his drink. "It's the first day and I'm hurting everywhere."

"Awe come on John stop being a baby and man up." Randy said smiling. "I mean it can't all that bad right?"

John looked over at him and smiled. "I guess it's not."

Randy blushed and looked away.

Dolph saw it and smiled "Ok guys let me know if you're going to be making out all the time so I can put a sign on the door."

John chuckled nervously. "Well that's something you don't have to worry about because I have a boyfriend back home and we're very serious."

Randy looked down. "Yeah me too." He said quietly. "I'm going to go I'll see you guy after practice." He got up, dumped his tray and left the cafeteria.

John saw the hurt look on his face when he got up but he didn't say anything.

Later that night

Randy was just getting out of the shower when he bumped into John. "Oh hey John." he was holding his towel around his waist.

"Hey um sorry I didn't see you." John said trying hard not to look at Randy dripping wet body.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Randy walked pass him.

"Wait" John said.

Randy slowly turned back to him. "Yeah?"

"I saw the way you looked in the lunchroom." John said looking at his feet.

Randy looked away. "That wasn't a look I was just finish and wanted to leave."

"You're lying" John said looking back up at him. "It's ok if you like me-"

"I don't like you alright. Just because you hot doesn't mean I have feeling for you. I mean it's our first day here. I bet there are plenty of guys here that are just as hot as you."

"I thought you had a boyfriend back home." John said.

Randy froze "Right I do you would let me finish. I was going to say that there are plenty of hot guys here that are as hot as you but I don't feel for any of them because I have someone I really care about at home."

"Oh" Was all John said.

"I'm going to go now." Randy turned and walked off.

John couldn't help but watch him as he walked off. The way his hips moved. The way the water dripped down his back. The way his chest moved when he talked and the way he smelled. Everything about Randy was intoxicating to him and he couldn't think straight. Wait...what was he doing. He had someone already but he couldn't stop thinking about Randy. He decided to let it go. After showering he went back to his cabin. Since it wasn't lights out everyone was sitting outside, everyone but Randy. He went inside and saw him in his bed. "Randy are you sleeping?"

"No" Randy said and he sat up. He looked down and started playing with his fingers. "Sorry about before I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

John smiled and sat on his be next to John and faced him. "You didn't make me feel unaffordable I was just...I don't know." he looked down.

"So how are you feeling?" Randy said changing the subject.

John stretched "Sore but I'll live."

"Good because I kind of like having you around." Randy said lying back down on his bed. "Night John."

"But it's only eight you can't possibly be tired now." John said poking him on his side.

Randy squirmed away from his touch. "Because I'm really tired."

John sat back "Yeah well night." he got under his covers and faced Randy's back. After what felt like forever Randy turned to face him. Randy's eyes were close but John could tell that he wasn't sleep. "I know you're not sleep Randall."

Randy slowly opened his eyes and looked over at John. "Okay I'm not but I am tired."

"Ok well why don't we just stare at each other and see who falls asleep first." John said.

Randy didn't respond he just looked at John. They stared at each other for awhile before Randy's started to close and he was sleep. John stared at him for a little while longer then fell asleep himself.

A\N Next chapter will bet up soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or dare

Drills Drills and more Drills. That was all they seemed to be doing. A couple days have passed and everything seemed to be getting harder. The first game was between Coach Austin and Coach Wright with Coach Austin's team winning by a few points. Next up was Coach Moore and Coach Berry with Coach Berry winning by one point.

So out of the group of friends Randy, Wade, Mason, and Cody had to do drills with Coach Austin along with the rest of their team. They just started and Randy was exhausted He saw John and the other sitting on the ground nearby.

John saw him staring and gave him a resurging smile.

Randy looked away but couldn't stop the smile the crept onto his face. After a lifetime the horn sounded for lunch. While the other's ran off Cody, Randy, Wade and Mason. The four just slowly walked. John and the others ran over to them.

"Man that looked like it was hell." Dolph said.

A few of them chuckled.

John looked over at Randy. "How about you huh how you doing?"

Randy was panting too hard to answer so he just gave thumbs up which quickly turned into a thumbs down.

John chuckled "Well come on let's get something to eat."

The others walked off. Randy stayed there still breathing hard. He was now bent over with his hands on his knees. John started rubbing his back. "It's okay just breathe Randy. Deep breathes okay don't rush it, just breathe."

Randy started to breathe slower and he looked up at John who was inches from his face. "Thanks' John."

John nodded "Are you okay now?"

Randy nodded "Yeah but I don't think that I can go through anymore of this and we have to go back after lunch. Man I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Don't worry we'll get through it and besides tomorrow is Sunday so we'll have the whole day to ourselves just to relax." John told him.

Randy stood up "Yeah I can't wait."

John then stood up. "Well let's go before those animals eat all the food."

Randy chucked "Okay."

After practice

While the others ran around like today's drills were nothing Randy took a shower, changed in his PJ and climbed into his bed.

John walked in and saw him in bed. "It's only six forty-five lights don't go out until ten thirty."

Randy was on his stomach with the pillow covering his head. He groaned "I hurt all over so I'm just going to lay here." John sat on his bed and placed a hand on his back. "What are you doing?"

John started rubbing Randy's back. "I'm massaging you're back. Back home whenever either of us would get sore after football we would massage each other."

"So you're really serious about him?" Randy asked.

John shrugged "I guess you can say that."

Randy tried not to but when John hit his spot in the middle of his shoulder blades he moaned.

John looked up but didn't stop moving. He sat there and listened to Randy moan and suddenly he pants started to get tight. He looked down at his hard on and then closed his eyes. He was hurting but he couldn't pull his hands away from Randy as he moaned and make little noises. He kept massaging him until the pain in his jeans became too much and he hopped of the bed and ran out the cabin. Randy yelled for him but he didn't stop. He walked behind a big tree and freed himself from his jeans. He started to stroke himself up and down. He could still hear Randy moaning in his head and that was enough for him. His legs buckled and as he released all over the ground. He closed his eyes and started to calm down but for some reason he pictured Randy lying beneath him and he was the one that was making him moan. Shaking his head he tucked himself back inside and walked back to his cabin. Randy was up now, his back resting against the headboard. "Hey" John said.

Randy looked up at him. "John, are you ok?"

"Yeah" John said not looking at him. "I just needed some air."

Randy looked at John's jeans then at his hand that was slightly wet and his face turned dark red. "Oh my god I'm so sorry."

John chucked "No that's ok I um...I'm just going to jump in the shower."

Looking down Randy nodded "Yeah okay."

John grabbed some clothes and left the cabin. When he was gone Randy fall down onto his bed and looked under the covers. His hard on making a tent in his PJ. He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

John leaned his head against the shower fosset. He couldn't stop thinking about Randy and that brought him back to the time he ran into him getting out of the showers. Randy was only wearing a towel and his dripping wet body was breathtaking. Then he thought of his boyfriend Phil and tried to put Randy out of his mind but he couldn't. Randy was all he saw and it started to drove him crazy. Closing his eyes he focused on nothing and showered. Getting out he quickly got dressed and left. Walking back to his cabin he paused at the door, dreading to go in but then he heard Dolph laughing and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He went inside glad that everyone was there. He looked over at Randy who was still lying in his bed looking down at his hands. "What are you guys doing?"

"Playing truth or dare." Chris said "Come on hop in."

John sat on the edge of Randy's bed facing away from him. "Wow that's very middle school."

"Come on John have some fun. Truth or dare?" Wade asked.

John sighed "Alright fine umm truth."

Wade smiled "Is it true that you have a crush on Randy?"

John froze and looked back at Randy who was still looking down. Turning back to the others he took a deep breath. "Yeah it is true."

A few more turns passed and Randy found himself on the edge of his bed next to the other.

"Ok Randy it's your turn." Cody said. "Truth or Dare?"

Randy didn't feel like telling John that he had a crush on him so he picked dare. "Dare" he said.

"I dare you to kiss John for ten seconds." Cody said.

Randy's smile faded and he looked over at John. "I...um...He has a boyfriend."

Cody shrugged "So it's just one kiss it won't mean anything."

Randy sighed and looked at John who was now looking at him. "Do you want to?"

John shrugged "Okay"

John leaned over and kissed Randy. As they counted down John found himself melting into the kiss and he started to use his tongue. Randy hesitated at first but soon they battled each other with their tongues. When they heard one they broke apart competently flushed. Randy's face and lips were red and so were John's. They stared at each other before Randy looked away. "Alright I think I'm done for the night. I'm tired and sore so I'm going to go to bed."

John watched him go then he got up. "Yeah me too." He got up and went to his bed.

The other just watched them before decided to call it a night and they all got into their beds.

John and Randy couldn't sleep though. They laid awake backs to each other. They just kissed and it was amazing. This would deffintly change their friendship because now they have to go on knowing that they had one hell of a kiss. How were they going to do that?

A/N Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4: Lost in the woods at night

Two weeks has pasted since John and Randy had kissed. In those two weeks Randy's team lost both their games and had to drills all day so he wasn't in good mood and to top it all off his coach was starting to get on his nerve because he was always on his case about something. Today was Sunday and Randy was alone in the woods. Even though his legs were killing him he kept walking. He stopped when he heard a twig snap. "Who's there?" He said.

John walked from behind a big tree. "Hey Randy."

Randy sighed and walked off. "What do you want John?"

John ran up behind him "I was worried about you?"

"Yeah well I don't need you." Randy snapped at him.

"What's wrong with you? Maybe I can help you." John said grabbing his arm.

Randy pushed him away. "I don't need your help John just do me a favor and leave me alone." He turned and walked away.

John sighed and followed him and after a while he started to notice that it was getting dark. "Randy maybe we should head back it's getting dark."

"Then you go." Randy said still walking.

John stopped and looked around. "Where are we?"

Randy stopped and looked around the unfamiliar area. "I don't know."

John looked at him "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I wasn't looking where I was going I just wanted to be alone." Randy looked down. "What do you want John and why are you following me?"

John sighed "Ever since we kissed you've been avoiding me. I know that it was weird but do you have to ignore me?"

"It's not just about that it's everything. Coach Austin has it in for me, I suck at football now and tomorrow our family is coming." Randy leaned against a tree.

John walked up to him "That's good though because now you'll get to see your boyfriend Ted."

Randy looked at John "And your boyfriend Paul, right?"

John nodded "Yeah, and we don't have to tell them about the kiss."

Randy just stood there and stuck his hands in his jeans. "John just leave me alone."

John took Randy's hand "I'm not going to leave you out here all alone."

"Why?" Randy asked.

John shrugged "Because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt so will you please help me find our way back to camp before we get in trouble for missing the curfew meeting."

Randy looked down at their hands and sighed. He really didn't want to go back but his legs were killing him and he hadn't eaten anything all day so he was very tired. He slid down onto the ground "I'll just stay here. My legs are killing me and I don't think walking around all night will help."

John looked down at him "Then I'll carry you."

"What?"

John knelt down "I said I'll carry you."

Randy just stared at him. "Are you serious?"

John nodded "I know you're tired because even though today was suppose to be our day off Coach Austin had you doing drills with him and I didn't see you in lunch and when I didn't see you at dinner I started to get worried. After coach let you go I followed you into the woods but lost which way I was going." He placed a hand under Randy's legs and the other around his neck, with no problem he picked him up.

Randy stared into John's eyes. Their faces inches apart from each other. Randy looked away and John walked off. Ten minutes later they were still walking. John was still carrying Randy against his chest. "It's getting darker and it feels like were walking in circles."

Randy sighed "Put me down." He got down and looked around. "Hello!" He yelled out.

John placed his hands on his hips. "I don't think anyone can hear us."

Randy sat on the ground "Man I'm so hungry."

John sat next to him. "So are you going to tell me why you're avoiding me?"

Randy sighed "Because that kiss was so freaking hot, I can't stop thinking about it and I can't stop thinking about you." He covered his face with his hands. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

John looked down "Nothing, because I can't stop thinking about that kiss or you either."

Randy removed his hands and looked at John. He couldn't help himself and he leaned forward. His lips touched John's and nothing else mattered. He didn't care about being lost in the forest a night because John was there. He pulled back and rested his head on John's shoulder. Soon he drifted off to sleep. John watched him until he fell to sleep himself.

The next thing John knew he was on the ground. He jumped up and saw Randy staring into the woods. "What is it?"

"Shhh I heard something." Randy said.

John sighed "It was probably just-" He was cut off by ruffle of bushes and jumped up. "Get behind me Randy."

Randy gets behind John and they stood there waiting for something to attack.

"John! Randy!" A voice called out.

John looked back at Randy. "Coach!" He yelled back. They he saw a flash light and they both walked to it. "Coach Austin is that you."

Coach Austin turned off the light. "Where have you two been? Do you know that you missed the curfew meeting and had everyone worried about you?"

"I'm sorry coach but I followed Randy into the woods and lost track of where I was." John said.

Coach sighed "Well all that matters is that you're both okay." He looked at Randy who was looking at his feet. "Randy are you okay?"

Randy nodded "Yes sir."

"No he's not he hasn't ate anything all day." John said.

Coach Austin nodded "Well come on lets go."

They all walked back to the camp site. Coach Austin told John to get cleaned up and go to his cabin while he had a word with Randy.

Randy sat in a chair in Coach Austin's office. He looked down at his hands that were folded in his hand. A plate of food was placed in front of him but he didn't touch it.

"Randy you need to eat something I know that you're hungry." Coach Austin said.

Randy looked at him then at the food. Without a word he alt all the food in less than five minutes. "Thanks' coach."

"So are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Coach Austin asked.

Randy sighed "I don't really feel comfortable talking about it with another man. Is there someone else I can talk to?"

Coach nodded "Well my wife is coming tomorrow and I can get her to talk to you. Would that be okay?"

Randy nodded "Yeah that's good but can I ask you something?" He nodded "Why are you being so hard on me? Today was suppose to be a relax day but I was the only one doing drills. Why me I mean do I suck that bad?"

"Randy you're a great player and I'm only doing this because I know that you're not doing what I know you're capable of. You're a great player but you continue to hold back. Don't hold back Randy. This camp is for you to do what you love and show what you've got and I've seen you play back home. You have so much more talent then you know. You just have to believe in yourself Randy because it will never happen if you don't. Do you understand?" Randy nodded "Okay then tomorrow is family day so you don't have to practice. Just have fun with your family and friends but if you need to talk I'll be here."

Randy smiled "Thanks coach."

John just got out of the showers and he was putting on his clothes in his cabin. He looked up when the door opened. "Hey Randy."

Randy smiled and took in the sight of John being in just his boxers. "Hey John."

John walked over to him. "I need to talk to you."

Randy nodded and sat on his bed as John sat across from him. "Is everything okay?"

John shook his head "This can't happen Randy. I have a boyfriend and I don't want to lose him. I really care about you but I can't."

"But I thought that you want to. I know that you wanted to." Randy shrieked "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I have a boyfriend just like you." John sighed "I'm sorry Randy but this can't happen again.

Randy sat there with tears in his eyes. "Then why did you lead me on? Why did you give me a chance to be with you? Why did you make me feel this way about you?"

"Randy I'm sorry." John said.

Randy got out his pj's, a fresh pair of boxers, towel, and soap and got up. "Whatever" He left the cabin. Once he was outside he let it all out as he went to the showers.

John just sat there for some reason he started to feel like he had made a mistake by telling Randy all those things. Knowing that he didn't really mean any of it. He loved Paul but he deeply cared for Randy. Tomorrow Paul was coming so he had to put it all out of his mind. He got under his covers and tried to go to sleep.

Randy stood underneath the ice cold water. Tears were still falling from his face as he shivered under the water. How could John do this? Make him feel like he was in heaven then denying he's wants to be with him. He really cared for John and he just wished that John felt for him. Suddenly the water stopped and a towel was placed around him. He turned to see Dolph. "What are you doing here?"

Dolph sighed "I heard what happened with John and I came to see if you were okay. Then I felt the cold water." He handed Randy his clothes. "I know how it feels to like someone who likes you back but won't do anything about it."

Randy put on his clothes and walked with Dolph back to their cabin. "I don't have a boyfriend."

Dolph looked over at him. "What?"

"I lied because the first time I saw John I liked him but then he told me that he had a boyfriend. I got jealous and blurted out that I had a boyfriend thinking it would make him jealous."

"Well I've been in love with my best friend since forever and I even told him about it but he won't say it back even though I know he loves me too." Dolph said. "I don't know if I can face him tomorrow."

"Well I'll be here if you need someone to talk to." Randy said.

Dolph smiled and opened the door. "And same to you."

They walked in and went to their beds.

John was woke and he heard them come in and say goodnight to each other. He felt bad for hurting Randy knowing that he really cared for him.

A/N HOPE YOU LOVED IT AND LEAVE A LITTLE COMMENT OR REWIEW ON HOW IT WAS.


	5. Chapter 5: Being Jealous

It was seven-forty in the morning and Randy hasn't been sleep yet. He's been up staring at the ceiling for hours now. Thinking about anything and everything, but mostly about Phil. I mean what was so great about Phil? He was 100% sure that he looked better than him so why would John not want to be with him. He looked over at John who was asleep facing him. John was the hottest guy he's ever seen so why was it so hard for John to admit his feeling. Maybe he was in love with Phil but if he was why did he kiss me the way he did and twice. Turning away from John he sat up and swung his feet over the edge and buried his face in his hands. In a few hours his family and friends would be here and he dreaded that. He put on jeans, tank top and shoes and went outside. The leaves crunched under his feet as he walked across the field. He stopped at one of the picnic tables and sat down.

"Hey" said a female voice from behind him.

Randy turned to see a woman walking toward him. "Hi um do you work here or are you visiting someone?"

She sat next to him. "Yeah I'm visiting my husband Steve and you must be Randy."

Randy sat up "How did you know that?"

She smiled "My husband told me a lot about you, like how you wanted to talk to a female about some problems that you've been going through."

Randy looked down "You make it sound like I'm on my period or something."

She chuckled. "Well I'm Krystal and I can tell that you really like him."

Randy looked up at her. "What makes you think it's a him?"

She sighed "let's just say I know one when I see one plus I've seen you with him Randy."

Randy looked back down. "Well it doesn't matter now because he has a boyfriend and when he comes today I have to sit there and watch them together. I'm thinking about not even coming out."

"You shouldn't hide like that Randy." Krystal said.

"You don't know what it's like to be me. I told him that I was dating my best friend just to make him jealous and it didn't work but every time he mentions his name it makes me jealous." Randy got up. "We've kissed twice now and both times were amazing. When I finally give in he tells me that it can't happen, that we couldn't do it anymore. You know how much that hurt me after all that leading on and flirting. I never should have started it but whenever I'm with him I can't think straight."

Krystal nodded "I actually know how you feel Randy. Before Steve and I got together he was really hesitant about it and he had a girlfriend who he was on the edge of breaking up with. I knew that he was the one for me and I didn't give up. I fought for him until he finally came to his senses and realized that we were meant to be and if you and John are then all you have to do fight."

"But what if it doesn't work and I'm standing there looking like an idiot." Randy said.

"You'll never know unless you try."Krystal got up "But you have to come clean about your friend being your boyfriend and maybe you do things will change." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to give you my number and you can call whenever you need someone to talk to okay. Whenever and wherever I am I answer." She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her number.

Randy took the number and smiled. "Thanks…um I better get ready then." He said walking off. "It's was nice to meet you."

"You too!" Krystal yelled back as Randy ran back to his cabin.

Randy paused at the door when he heard shuffling coming from the other side. He took a deep breath and opened the door and was relieved when he saw Dolph going through his clothes. "Morning Dolph."

Dolph looked up at him and smiled "Hey Randy I was looking for you."

"Sorry I just went for a walk." He walked over to Dolph's bed and sat down.

Dolph looked at him. "So how are you feeling?"

Randy nodded "A lot better actually."

Dolph sat next to him. "Good because I had an idea that might get us both what we want.

For some reason John opened his eyes and saw Randy sitting with Dolph on his bed. They were sitting very close and were talking. He started to wonder what they were talking about. He closed his eyes and pretended to stretch, causing them both to look over at him. Randy got up and went over to bed where he began looking through his things.

Dolph threw a pillow at him. "Wake up!"

John grabbed the pillow and threw it back at him. "I am up." He said laughing then he looked at Randy. "Hey."

Randy stopped and looked back at him. "Hey"

John sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. "Randy about that night-"

Randy held up a hand "Don't worry about it because I've moved on. I'm completely over the fact that I gave you my heart and you threw it away."

John's mouth dropped "I didn't throw it away Randy I just…I don't know."

Randy looked down "Just forget it alright you got what you wanted."

"And what did I want exactly?" John said.

Randy signed "Us to stop whatever this was between us." He picked up some clean clothes and walked back over to Dolph's bed.

John watched as they both got dressed and left the cabin. Somewhere between all that the other woke up and were also getting dressed so he got up and did the same.

Randy and Dolph were sitting on the bench facing each other. "So I think I have a way that might get us both what we want."

"And what's that?" Randy said leaning in closer to him.

Dolph sighed "When they get here we kiss."

Randy sat back. "Are you crazy anyway I'm suppose to have a boyfriend remember. What will he think if he sees us making out with my suppose to be boyfriend right there."

"We'll do it when he's not around. Come on Randy I know that this will work." Dolph said.

Randy sighed "Alright fine we'll give it a shot but I'm telling you it's not going to work."

Dolph sighed and looked over to the parking lot. A few cars were pulling up and Dolph saw one that looked familiar. "He's here."

Randy looked toward the car then saw John exiting with the others. "And there is John so what do we do?"

Dolph turned Randy's face to his own. "Now you kiss me like you're kissing John."

Randy looked over and saw John walking toward them and without thinking he turned back and kissed Dolph square on the lips.

John stopped in his tracks along with another guy that was making his way over to the pair at the picnic table. John turned and was about to go back inside when he saw his boyfriends car pull up and he went over to it.

Dolph pulled back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his best friend Alex. "Hey what's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" Alex said not bothering to look at Randy who was looking down.

Dolph looked at Randy who nodded for him to go so he got up. "I'll talk to you later alright."

Randy nodded and watched them go until his eyes landed on John who was leaning in a car window. From where he was sitting Randy could see him kissing the guy behind the wheel. He turned and looked away. He felt sick and he got up and started to walk to his cabin but he stopped when he saw his best friend standing a few feet away from him with his hands in his jeans. "Teddy" he said.

Ted smiled and walked over to him. "I guess you missed out a few key notes in your letters."

Randy smiled and hugged him. "Oh you're so wrong about that."

"What do you mean?" Ted asked.

"You see that guy by the car over there, that's John and I'm crazy about him." Randy said.

"But who was that guy you were just kissing?" Ted asked looking over at John.

"He's a friend we both felt the same way about two different guys so we decided to make them jealous by kissing. Now I know it's stupid but I really like him but he has a boyfriend." He looked over at John and saw him walking with Phil and they were walking toward them. "Oh god he's coming over."

Ted turned to him and smiled. "God because I want to meet him."

"No you don't because he thinks that you're my boyfriend." Randy blurted out.

Ted turned back to him. "And why would he think that?"

Randy looked down "Because I told him that I did and he's name was Ted." He looked back up. "Before you say anything it just happened. We were talking then he told me about his boyfriend I didn't think and I blurted it out."

"You need to tell him the truth Randy or you'll just make things a lot worse." Ted said.

Randy looked back just in time to see John take Paul's hand and stop in front of them. "Hey Randy um I wanted you to meet Phil, my boyfriend."

Randy smiled "Hi Phil it's nice to meet you." He looked down at their hands. "This is Ted he's my best friend…and my boyfriend." He looked out the corner of his eyes and saw Ted roll his eyes.

Ted took his hand. "I'm sorry it was nice to meet you but I have to talk to my...boyfriend." He walked off pulling Randy with him. They walked behind one of the cabins. "What did I just say?"

"I'm sorry I saw them holding hands and it came out." Randy leaned back against the wall. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not" Ted sighed and leaned next to him. "You really care about this guy don't you?"

Randy nodded "Yeah I do and for a while now I thought he did too. We've kissed twice now and it was amazing but when I wanted more he didn't."

"Because he has a boyfriend Randy and you never should have stared anything with him." Ted said.

Randy started to cry. "I couldn't help it."

Ted walked in front of him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Don't cry Randy."

Randy wrapped his arms around Ted's waist. "I don't know what to do."

"You're going to have to move on." Ted said "You'll never be happy if you keep going after someone who's not sure of what he wants." He pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "You a fantastic guy and anyone would be lucky to have you and if I wasn't completely in love with my girlfriend and straight I'll be all yours."

Randy smiled "Thanks I feel a lot better."

Ted shrugged "You know that I love you, I always will, right and I promise that I'll never let what happened with that bastard Ex of your happen again."

Randy nodded "I know and I love you too."

"Don't worry you're going to get the guy in the end and who knows it might even be John."

John walked away from them as they shared their intimate moment. His eyes were burning and he was trying his best not to let the tears that were threatening to come out, come out.

Randy sat back "Alright I'll tell him that you're just a friend and maybe you're right. Maybe things will change." They left and rejoined everyone in the field. Randy decided to show Ted his room so he did but as he opened the door he saw John sitting on his bed facing the door. "Hey John."

John looked up "Hi"

Randy looked back at Ted. "Do you mind if I talk to him for a minute?" Ted nodded and left. Randy walked over to his bed and sat across from John. "Are you okay?"

John sniffed and shook his head. "No"

"What happened?" Randy asked.

John looked at Randy with tears in his eyes. "I broke up with Phil."

Randy stared at him. "You did what?"

John got up and started to walk around "I broke up with Phil."

"Why?" Randy asked

"Because of you." John said "I don't want to be with him Randy I want to be with you but you have a boyfriend."

Randy smiled "About that I kind of lied."

"What do you mean?" John asked. "I saw you saying that you love each other."

"Ted is my best friend so of course I love him but not like that. He's straight and has a girlfriend."

John walked over to him. "So why did you say that-"

Randy looked down "I was trying to make you jealous, I'm sorry." He stared at John for a long time before he finally got enough and got up, heading for the door.

John reached out and grabbed him by the arm before he could reach it. He pulled Randy to his own body and kissed him flat on the lips. Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck and deepened the kiss. John walked backward toward the bed and when his feet hit it he pulled Randy down on top of him. Their hands started to roam around each other, feeling every possible thing they could fine. Randy and John were both seeing stars as they rolled over and over fighting for dominance. Suddenly they heard the door open and they both stopped and looked over at whoever came in.

Dolph was standing there with his mouth open, Alex standing behind him holding his hand. "Oh god I knew it would work!"

"Knew what would work?" Alex asked.

Randy smiled "Nothing so Dolph is everything okay?"

Dolph smiled and nodded "Yeah, but I thought you guys might be hungry because they're about to start serving the food." He turned and left with Alex.

John looked down at him. "What was he talking about?"

"That kiss that me and Dolph shared was just another way of me making you jealous and him getting the guy he's been in love with for years." Randy said.

"Do you want to go out?" John asked.

Randy smiled "Our family is here to see us and I'm kind of hungry so do you mind if we stepped out for a while?"

John leaned down and kissed Randy once more. "Not at all." He got up and pulled Randy up with him.

"Besides I don't think Ted wouldn't be happy if I ditched him all day when he hasn't seen me in months." Randy said before walking toward the cabin door, john right behind him.

A/N so they both got what they really wanted but don't be fooled. Someone is hiding a secret and that secret will break everything in someone else's heart. What will happen, what is the secret, will they get back together or will this secret tear them apart for good. All these questions will be answered in the next few chapters. LOL ;) P.S forgive any mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6: Not that bad, yeah right

**Five months or 153 days if football camp **

**34 in and 119 days left**

**Team wins and losses**

**Team Berry 1-3 Drew, Dolph, Chris **

**Team Moore 0-4 Randy, Mason, Wade**

**Team Wright 3-1 Cody**

**Austin 4-0 John**

Randy wrote that in his journal. Every day since he's been here he marks his calendar, dreading the day when he and John would go their separate ways. Everything that has happened with John he wrote down. Every smile, every tough and every kiss. Coach Austin wasn't on his back as much as he use to and he was still talking to Krystal about his problems. Today was Saturday and he couldn't be happier. Even though his team lost again but he was dating John now so he really didn't care. He laid on his bed writing all this in his journal when he heard the door open. He looked over to see John peek his head in and he smiled. "Hey John." He closed his book, slid it under his bed and pulled out a book without John noticing.

John came in and sat next to him on the bed. "Why are you in here all alone? Coach is about to start the drills and he told me to come get you."

Randy shrugged "I don't know why are you out there when you don't have to do drills?"

"I asked coach if I could do drills with you guys and he said yes." John looked over and took the book from Randy. "What are you reading anyway?"

Randy smiled and rested on his arm. "A book."

"Ha ha I mean what is it about?" John asked flipping through the pages.

"I don't know I just started reading it." Randy said getting up from the bed.

"Then how come you're on page 354 if you just started." John asked looking back at him.

"Um...Okay I didn't really read it. In fact I have no idea what it is. I just found it under the bed yesterday. He pulled on a tank-top and grabbed his shoes. "You can read if you want to." Randy said putting on his shoes.

John shook his head. "No, that's okay I'm not much of a reader."

Randy got up. "Okay I'm ready to get my ass kicked."

John smiled up at him. "Come on it won't be that bad."

Randy smiled, walked over to John and patted him on the shoulder. "You see John this is your first time so of course you think like that but trust me when I say you won't be like this when Coach Austin is done with you." He kissed him on the cheek. "Believe me, now let's go."

John swallowed but shrugged it off. He followed Randy out the cabin and out to the field with the others.

Halfway during drills John was worn out and as the other did push up after push up John laid on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Cena!" Coach Austin yelled. "What are you doing?" He said walking over to him.

"Trying...to catch my...breath." John said sitting up on his knees.

Coach Austin smiled "Well maybe next time you think twice before asking to do drills with me. Now everyone start over and this time we're going to fifty and we're not going to stop until John hit's fifty. That means if you do fifty pushups you don't stop. You keep going until John hits that fifty mark." Everyone groaned "On my whistle!" He blew and they were off.

Fifty grueling pushups later John fell to the ground. His arms were killing him and all he wanted to do was lie there on the ground.

Coach Austin blew his whistle again. "Go eat be back in an hour!" He yelled and walked off.

The others ran off and Randy sat next to John who was still lying face down. "Not that easy huh."

John only groaned in respond making Randy laugh. "Don't worry we're just getting warmed up. After the break you're going to feel a million times worse."

John glared at Randy. "Why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this a little too much?"

Randy shrugged "I don't know where you would get that idea from." He laid on his back and looked over at John. "Why did you do this anyway when your team won?"

"I wanted to be with you." John said shifting slightly onto his side.

"That's sweet but next time you don't have to do it. I'll be fine." Randy said.

John sighed "Randy do you really like being here?"

Randy nodded "Yeah why do you ask?"

"Because it doesn't seem like you really trying out there. It doesn't seem like you're giving your all. Something is holding you back Randy and I'm curious to know what it is." John said.

Randy sat up "Why does everyone think I'm holding back?"

"Because you are." John said slowly sitting up. "Every game I play I give it my all and at the end of the day weather I won or lose I know I gave it my all."

"That's easy for you to say when you've never lost a game." Randy looked down "I've never even won one. You're right I totally suck at this."

"Hold on I didn't say that you sucked. I just said to give it your all next time and I know you can do it Randy because I have faith in you." John nudged him with his shoulder. "Okay?"

Randy nodded "Okay but you don't have to stay here. I've been here four times now so I'm pretty use to it. I won't be mad or disappointed if you do."

"But I will if I give up now." John slowly got up. "I can do this."

Randy got up and smiled "Are you sure?"

John nodded furiously "Yeah I got this."

Thirty minutes later

Randy and a few other guys carried John back to the cabin and laid him on the bed. They left but Randy stayed with him. "Are you okay?"

John groaned "I think I pulled a muscle."

Randy laughed. "I told you that you didn't have to stay but nooo you wanted to be all brave and now look what happened."

John looked up at Randy. "I almost had it I was so close to the top of that hill."

Randy closed his eyes. "John you were nowhere near the top of that hill."

John chuckled then groaned. "Don't make me laugh."

Randy smiled "I have to go finish but I'll come right back when I'm done." He kissed John and got up. "Hang in there." He said and he was gone.

John stayed in that same position and when the door was open again and in walked Cody.

Cody walked up to him and hit him on the back. "Hey dude wake up."

John let out a loud groan. "Don't do that I'm not sleep." He shouted out through gritted teeth.

Cody chuckled "What the hell happened to you?"

"I thought it would be fun to do drills with Coach Austin." John said turning away from Cody.

"Dude why that man is a monster." Cody said "I've only see him once for drills and I don't want to go back. That's why I'm busting my back to keep from going back."

"Well it wasn't that bad." John said.

"Yeah then why are you lying on the bed now?" Cody asked smiling.

John groaned "Get out." He mumbled.

Cody chuckled "Alright man I'll let you rest but tomorrow I'm going to feel really bad when you have to practice with him all week then face another game Friday. I hope this doesn't affect your winning streak." He walked off

"I really do hate you right now Rhodes!" John yelled after him.

"I know!" Cody yelled back before letting the door close behind him.

John stayed in that position just staring at the door. Only because every time he moved it sent pain throughout his whole body. So he closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

When he was finish with his drills Randy went to his cabin in search for John. When he opened the door John was lying on top of his covers asleep. He walked up to him and thought about undressing but thought it might cause him to much pain so he grabbed a extra blanket and covered him up. "God you're crazy." He kissed him on the head and left him to his sleep.

**A/N SORRY it TOOK so LONG but HERE it IS and THE next CHAPTER will BE up SOON. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Is Finally Out

Friday afternoon

John was in pain all over his body and he really didn't want to play this game. Since he did those drills Saturday it messed him up bad and he was in no shape for a game and everyone knew it. He sat in the so called lock room in his football gear. Just wearing his uniform caused him pain.

"You don't look to good." Randy said sitting down next to him.

John groaned "I'm hurting everywhere dude. There is no way I can go through with this."

Randy sighed "Well since my team is going up against Coach Wright's team first you will have some time to rest." He kissed John "Just hang in there alright and once you do win you won't have to do drills even if I have to. That way you'll have Saturday and Sunday to rest."

John nodded "Okay, but do you really think that I can do this?"

Randy smiled "Yeah because I have faith in you."

John smiled "I have faith that you're going to wins this game today. All you have to do is let go of everything you have bottled up inside you and give it your all."

Randy nodded "I'll try to make you proud." He got up and headed out to the field.

John knew he shouldn't move but he really wanted to see Randy play so he got up and headed out to the field.

When the game ended John found himself on his feet cheering for a shocked Randy who was still standing in the middle of the field. Not knowing that his team had just won. He realized that he won when he was lifted in the air by his team mates and he cheered along with them.

Coach Austin looked at Coach Moore who wrote something down on his clipboard.

As they headed off the field Coach Austin stopped Randy. "How did it feel to let go of what was holding you back?"

Randy was smiling from ear to ear. "It feels great Coach I just can't believe we actually won."

Coach patted him on the back. "You did good son, really good and I'm proud of you."

Randy nodded "Thanks Coach." He ran over to John. "Can you believe we actually won?"

John smiled "Yeah I can because you were great."

"Now you have to go out there and win. That way we can both be together Saturday and Sunday." Randy said sitting on the bench.

John walked onto the field with the rest of the players for the second game. His legs were killing him as he walked. He looked back just in time to see Randy talking to Cody and he stopped. Cody was whispering something in Randy's ear. John was too far to see what his face reaction was. Then Cody looked up at him and waved then he left. John looked at Randy who looked like he just ate a bad apple. When Coach Austin called his name he turned and jogged over to his team.

During the game John stole glances at Randy and saw that he was sitting in the same position from when the game first started and he was worried.

24 to 24 with five seconds left on the clock. The QB hiked the ball and John took off running. He knew they were going to throw him the ball and so did everyone else. Some of the other players headed his way but the QB threw the ball to another open players and he caught. He landed on the ground with a thud as the sound of a whistle went off. TOUCHDOWN.

John stood there as his team celebrated but not him. He looked over at the bench to see Randy heading his way and he braced himself. "Hey."

Randy smiled "I told you that you could do it."

John smiled "Thanks to you." He was confused. "What was Cody saying to you before the game?"

Randy sighed and shook his head. "He was just telling me that you were in no condition to play and we all knew it then he told me that you would lose your willing streak and I called him jealous. Then he was talking about how it took me four weeks to win. He said I was the QB, the most important player in the game and I couldn't even do that right." Randy looked down.

"Are you serious?" John said "How could he say something like that to you?"

Randy shook his head "Just forget it."

"No, I'm not going to forget it but what I am going to do is kick his ass." John said heading off the field.

Randy went after him. "John it's okay."

John went over to where Cody was and went right up to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled "How could you say all that stuff to him. Calling him a bag QB when you're the worst player on your team."

"Oh I'm the worst when my team won all of their games until last week. Randy's never won one game." Chris sighed and looked at Randy. "What are you even doing here when you don't belong?"

John pushed Cody. "Shut up you're just mad because I'm undefeated."

Cody pushed him "At least I'm not a liar."

John fist then connected with Cody's face. The next thing everyone knew John and Cody were rolling around on the ground fighting. As the other students gathered around that drew attention of the Coaches and they all ran over to them. Pushing through the crowd of students Coach Austin grabbed John while Coach Moore grabbed Cody.

"What the hell is going on?" Coach Austin yelled.

"Cody's a jealous prick who can't handle the truth." John yelled.

Cody smiled "Oh yeah I'm the lier well the next thing I'm about to say is nothing but the truth. I threw the game!" He yelled out.

Everyone froze. "You what." Coach Wight said.

Cody pulled out of Coach Moore's grip. "I threw the game."

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Because you're precious boyfriend paid me to." Cody said looking over at him. "He was going on and on about how you never won a game and how he wanted you to win something for a change so he paid me to let you win." Cody yelled out. "Oh and by the way he never broke up with Phil." He walked off.

Coach Austin let go of John. "John in my office now."

John ignored him and turned to Randy. "Randy I can explain."

"You paid him to throw the game and you're still dating Paul." Randy cried out.

"I'm so sorry Randy." John said, tears falling from his eyes.

Randy pushed him away and walked off.

John watched him go then went to Coach Austin's office. He sat in the chair with his head down as Coach sat across from him. "I'm very disappointed in you John. I mean paying someone to throw game, why would you do that."

"You don't see him after he loses a game Coach. The look in his eyes just breaks my heart and I couldn't see it again. I didn't know what else to do." John looked down. "I just wanted him to be happy and now I've made everything worse."

Coach Austin sighed "This was the first time right?" John nodded "Okay, don't let it happen again or you're out of here. I don't want you fighting here period and today was strike one. If it happens you're done. Do you understand me?"

John looked up at his coach. "Yes sir."

"Okay now I want you to pack up your stuff and move to cabin W. Cody's already gone and Randy's not in there. Don't talk to anyone; just get your stuff and leave."

John walked back to his cabin. When he went inside no one was there and he was glad. He was almost done when the door opened. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"How could you do that to him?" Dolph said "After everything you two have been through how can you just lie to him about Paul. Then you paid for another team just so he could win. Making him feel like he's won when you knew it was a lie."

John didn't respond to him he just kept packing his stuff.

"You're a coward Cena!" Dolph yelled "And you can take all the bull crap you told me, about how much you cared about him and shove it up your ass. They should have kicked your ass out."

John threw his bag over his shoulder and left the cabin. Dolph's words stung and he let himself breakdown as he walked to his new cabin.

Dolph sat on his bed but jumped up when the door opened. "Hey Randy."

Randy walked into the cabin and smiled "Hey Dolph."

Dolph walked up to him. "Are you okay?"

Randy continued to smile but tears started to fall from his eyes and he shook his head. Dolph wrapped his arms around his friend and tried to calm him down. He just couldn't believe then John would do this, no one could.

Later that night when everyone was sleep Randy laid awake in his bed. The events of today still fresh on his mind. He looked down at his little journal. He tore the book and threw it on the floor and for the first time since he got here he truly wanted to pack up his stuff and go home.

A/N NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

Saturday morning

Randy laid under his covers thinking about everything that happened the night before. Not only had his win been a fraud but John was still dating Phil. He didn't feel like doing anything today.

"Are you going to stay in bed all day?" Dolph asked sitting on his bed.

"He made a complete fool out of me. What am I suppose to do. I'm the laughing stock of everyone here." Randy said turning away from Dolph with the cover still over his head.

Dolph sighed. "I know he hurt you but you can't just shut yourself out like this."

"Why do you care anyway?" Randy said sitting up.

"Because I'm your friend." Dolph said.

Randy looked down. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not." Dolph said. "You're just madly in love with him.

Randy got up. "Don't remind me." He walked over to the window and looked out. He could see the others doing drills like nothing ever happened. "I should be out there with them. I don't get why Coach Moore made me QB for that game anyway. I'm better at being running back."

Dolph shrugged "Maybe he was trying to see how your QB skills were. The same with John because I think he's a better QB than running back anyway. Maybe he was seeing how you guys would play doing something different."

Randy sighed "Can we not talk about him, please."

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Dolph asked.

"Why aren't you out there doing drills?" Randy asked.

"The two winning teams are doing them this week." Dolph said. "So why don't we get out of here and get some fresh air."

Randy looked back out the window. "I don't want to."

Dolph smiled "Come on it will make you feel better."

John was sitting on the ground during his hour break from drills when he saw Randy walking with Dolph. He stared at Randy and wanted so much to go talk to him but he couldn't bring himself to stand up so he just looked at him.

Randy stopped when he felt eyes on him and he looked over to see John staring at him.

Dolph stopped and looked back at him. "What is it?" He followed his gaze over to John then took his hand. "Come on."

Randy looked away and followed him.

John watched them go.

Randy and Dolph walked into the woods and stopped at the entrance. They looked out at the camp before them. "I use to think football was everything to me, until I saw him. For the first time in my life I felt like I was on top of the world. Every time he kissed me, touched I even looked at me I got chills. Now I find out the he's been lying to me."

"Which are you more mad about? The fact that he lied to you about Phil or he paid Cody to throw the game." Dolph asked.

"I don't care about that stupid game. Maybe I was a little upset because I thought I finally won a game only to find out that I didn't but I'm more pissed about Phil. He lied right to my face and I believed him." Randy looked down. "I wanted to be with him so much that I didn't think to ask him anything about it. I don't think that I can handle this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Dolph asked.

Randy shrugged "Maybe I should just go home."

"Don't be stupid Randy; you didn't come here to find a boyfriend you came here because you love football, right?"

"Yeah but it's not fun for me anymore." Randy yelled.

"I know it's hard but you can't quit now." Dolph smiled. "I refuse to let you and I will tie you to this tree right now if I have too."

Randy chuckled "I wonder who we have to play this Friday?"

"Come on lets go." Dolph said walking off.

Randy followed him.

"We're playing Coach Wright's team." Randy said "Great."

Dolph smiled "That means that we're playing Coach Austin's team."

Randy looked at him. "Why are you smiling?"

Dolph looked at him. "Because for the first time John's going to lose and I'm going to make sure of that."

The week seemed to fly by and the next thing anyone knew it was Friday.

Randy was sitting on the bench staring at his team mates getting ready for their game. His mind was going over and over about the past events.

"Good luck today." Cody said walking pass him.

Randy glared at him and something passed threw him and all he saw was red. He got up and pulled on his helmet and walked onto the field. He was the running back for this game and he was glad that was.

When the QB on the other team hiked the ball Randy took off running. He hoped they would throw the ball to Cody and they did and he went right for him. He hit Cody as hard as he could and they both hit the ground with a thud. Cody fumbled the ball and Randy hopped to his feet, grabbed the ball and took off running toward his touchdown. The sound of a whistle made him jump and he looked around. His team mates were running toward him screaming but he was still fixed on Cody who was slowly getting off the ground. He walked over to him and stopped in front of him. "Hey!"

Cody looked like he was in pain. "What do you want?"

Randy still saw red and before he knew it he hit Cody across the face. Cody hit the ground and he walked off. Ignoring his coach calling his name. He walked to the locker room and stripped down. Standing under the showers he let the hot water run down his face and he closed his eyes.

Almost an hour and a half later he was sitting on the shower floor with his buried in his hands. He jumped when he felt the water go off and he looked up to see Dolph and he smiled. "You know I'm beginning to think that you like seeing me in the showers."

Dolph chuckled "Yeah I totally do."

Randy smiled and got up. He took the towel that Dolph had in his hands and covered himself up. "I was in here your whole game?"

"Yup" Dolph said following him out. "You missed a good game."

"Why, did you win?" Randy asked putting on his clothes.

"Would you believe me if I told you yes?" Dolph asked.

Randy shook his head. "No, I might not like it but he's the best player that I've ever seen."

"Don't forget the hottest." Dolph said looking down.

Randy smiled. "So I take it that you lost?"

Dolph nodded his head "Yeah but not before I gave him a good beating and trust me, he will feel it tomorrow." He smiled "But congratulations on your first win real win. You did this all on your own and there's no one who can take that away from you."

Randy smiled "I didn't even care about that all I cared about was making sure Cody didn't."

"You know you're in trouble for hitting him right." Dolph said smiling.

"I don't care he deserved more." Randy said gathering his gear. "Come on let's get out of here."

John laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. His body was in nothing but pain but pain and somehow he still pulled out a win. He thought of Randy and how he won his game and was happy for him but a part of him missed him. He had to make things right with him but there was something he had to do first. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write and later on when he was done it dropped it off at Coach Austin's office for it to be mailed off.

When Randy got back to his cabin that night he pulled out a fresh notepad and began to write. After talking with his coach about hitting Cody he was told that he had to do drills the next day. He didn't mind but one thing made him regret hitting him and that was spending the whole day with him doing drills. He closed his eyes but jumped when there was a knock on his cabin door. He got up, answered it and froze. "What are you doing here?"

John stood there before him with his hands in his pocket. "Can I talk to you?"

"You're not suppose to be here." Randy said.

John sighed "Please I just want to talk to you."

"Why huh to tell me that you're sorry for lying to me!" Randy yelled.

"I only did it to make you happy." John yelled back.

"I don't care about the stupid bet anymore. Yeah I'm still pissed but I'm more upset about Phil and how you lied right to my face about how you broke up with him."

John looked down "I was going to break up with him."

"When huh?" Randy said "After we slept together?"

"No, I was just confused about everything. You and Phil but I'm not anymore, Randy I love you."

"You what?" Randy asked

"I love you and I want to be with you and not Phil." John cried out. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I wanted to break up with you but I didn't know how to break up with Phil. I love Phil so much and I didn't want to hurt him but I'm in love with you. There's a difference Randy."

Randy shook his head. "It doesn't matter now because we're over and I don't want to talk to you anymore so will you please just stay away from me."

John shook his head. "Randy the weeks I've spent here with you has meant more to me than my whole relationship period with Phil. I know that now and I know that I love you and want to be with you."

"It doesn't change that fact that you lied to me." Randy said. "I don't want anything to do with you."

John looked down. "Randy, please."

"I think you should go now." Randy said looking down.

John nodded and wiped off his face. He turned and left the cabin without a sound.

Randy watched him go, a part of him was dying to run after him and take him in his arms. Dying to tell him that he loves him too but it's like his feet were glued to the ground. He walked up to the door and shut it; feeling like his entire heart left him as well.

**A/N Hoped that you've enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Let's talk

The next two weeks went well for Randy. By taking out his anger on the field and in his games he pulled out two more victories for his team. John on the other hand was having a very hard time focusing and it costs him his winning streak and as a result his teammates were staring to get frustrated with him.

Saturday morning was no drills and they were having a cookout. John was lying in his bed thinking about Randy who he hasn't spoken to in a while. He heard the door opened and turned to see a woman walk in. "Who are you?"

Krystal smiled "My name is Krystal and I'm Austin's wife." She pulled a chair to his bed.

"Why are you here?" John asked sitting up.

"You're coaches thought you might need to talk and talking isn't really their thing so I thought I'd give it a try." Krystal said. "Does this have something to do with Randy?"

"Why would you think that?" John asked.

"Because I talked to Randy." Krystal said "He might not show it but he having a hard time just like you are. He's just talking out his anger in his games."

"Can you tell him that I'm sorry?" John said "I know he's upset but I didn't know what to do about Phil. I was going to break up with him that day he showed up but I couldn't then I saw Randy with Ted so I thought what's the point and that's why I said I said I broke up with Phil but then he told me how Ted wasn't his boyfriend and he didn't feel that way about Dolph. I was so happy I couldn't tell him the truth. "

"Were you ever going to tell him?" Krystal asked.

John nodded "I was but as time went on it got harder and harder. I was so sure that he'd hate my when he found out so I didn't say anything. I'm in love with Randy and that's all I know."

"I think you and Randy need to sit down and talk." Krystal said getting up. "But I want you to get up and go outside. It's a beautiful day and you should get some fresh air."

John nodded "Okay." When she was gone he got up and got dressed then he left. He walked onto the field and saw everyone spread out in groups talking or throwing a football around. He walked over to the bench and sat down. He finally smiled when Chris walked up to him.

Chris sat next to him. "Finally decided to come out."

John looked around. "You better not let anyone else see you talking to me."

"Don't be stupid." Chris said "I don't care what they say you're still my friend."

John looked down "Didn't think I had any left."

Chris smiled "Well you do."

"My teammates won't talk to me." John said looking at Chris. "I've dropped the ball on two games."

"You're wearing your feeling on the field." Chris said. "I know you're upset but until Randy is ready to talk to you you're going to have to accept the fact that it's over."

John nodded "I know."

"Come on." Chris said getting up. "Let's go get something to eat."

John got up and followed Chris to one of the tables.

**O**

"I've never seen him like this before." Randy said looking over at Dolph. "I feel bad for him."

"Then go talk to him." Dolph said. "Honestly dude I think it will do you both some good if you sit down and talk things through."

"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked looked over at John.

Dolph smiled "You've been talking your anger out on others. If you don't stop you're going to hurt someone."

"Okay maybe you're right." Randy said "I'll talk to him."

**Later that day**

As Randy made his way over to John he saw Chris get up and walk off. He stopped in front of him.

"Randy?" John said looking up at him.

"Can we talk?" Randy asked.

John nodded "Yeah um let's go for a walk?" they walked off together.

"I would ask you how you've been but I kind of know." Randy said.

"I'm really sorry for everything." John said stooping him.

Randy sighed "I'm not upset about the bet anymore. What you did was sweet."

"You seemed upset back then." John said smiling.

"I guess I was but later I got over it." Randy sighed "I was more upset about Phil."

"I didn't know how to tell him." John said. "He was going through a rough time at home and I didn't want to make it worse but I love you and I want to be with you Randy. I wrote Phil and said I needed to talk to him so he's coming tomorrow and when he does I will tell him everything I promise." He leant back against a tree. "I know it's going to take some time for you to trust me again but can we just start over."

Randy nodded "Yeah that sounds good."

John smiled "So we're going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Randy said. "We better get back."

"Or we could continue walking." John said. "I promise I won't try anything."

Randy chuckled "Sounds good."

**O**

**The next day**

Randy was sitting with Dolph staring at John as he talked with Phil. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Dolph looked over at Randy. "What do you think their talking about?"

Randy frowned "I was just asking, no need to be mean."

Dolph smiled "Why are you so nervous. I mean you did say that he was breaking up with Phil right?"

"Yeah but I feel bad for him." Randy said looking down. "But I really care about John and I want to be with him."

"Do you love him?" Dolph asked.

"Yes I do." Randy said "But he lied to me."

"And he said he was sorry." Dolph said. "If you really do love him then give him another chance because you know in your heart that he won't screw it up."

"I forgave him for everything a long time ago." Randy said looking down. "I just didn't want to get hurt again."

Dolph sighed and got off the bench when he saw John heading their way. "I'll see you around."

Randy watched him go then looked back at John as he was sitting next to him. "Is everything okay?"

John nodded "Yeah, he's just really upset."

"Sorry." Randy said.

"I should have done that a long time ago so you don't have to be sorry for anything." John said. "The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you Randy."

"I know." Randy looked down at his feet. "I just wish that noon of this ever happened."

"You mean us?" John said looking over at him.

Randy shook his head. "I mean the lies and secrets. I don't think we can go back to the way things were before, even though I..I still care a lot about you."

"So we're going back to being just friends?" John asked looking down again.

Randy nodded "I just need some time to think about everything."

"I understand." John said then smiled "So does that mean you'll stop trying to kill me on the field?"

Randy laughed "Sorry about that but you have to stop throwing games just to get my attention."

"Alright but it wasn't like that." John said getting up. "I never threw a game I just couldn't concentrate because all I thought about was you."

"Come on lets go for a walk." Randy said getting off the bench and walking off.

"Wait up!" John yelled running up behind him.

**Five months or 153 days**

**64 in and 89 days left**

**Team Berry 2-6 Drew, Dolph, Chris**

**Team Moore 4-4 Randy, Mason, Wade**

**Team wright 4-4 Cody**

**Team Austin 6-2 John**

**A/N Okay I know it took me a lone time to repost but I'll try to update this story as fast as I can. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Back to normal

**Three weeks later**

"So what are you going to do when all this is over?" Randy asked. He was lying on his bed and John was lying next to him.

"I don't know." John said. "I try not to think about all that yet."

"Why is that?" Randy asked looking over at him.

"Because I wouldn't be able to see you anymore." John looked over at Randy. "I actually don't want to leave you."

Randy smiled and looked away from him. "Please don't say stuff like that. We agreed to take things slow."

"Then why are we in bed together?" John asked.

Randy looked back him. "You can leave if you want me too."

"But I don't want to leave." John said. "I want to be with you."

Randy felt John slip into his own. All he wanted to do was kiss him but he shook it off. He turned away from John and sat on the edge of his bed. Looking back at John he was smiling at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason." John got up and sat next to Randy. "I can leave if you want me too."

Randy looked from John's lips to his eyes and slowly shook his head. "I want you to stay." His eyes never left John's as they closed the gap between them. Lying back down on the bed he pulled John down on top of him. Grabbing his head he pulled him into another kiss. "I love you." He whispered against John's lips. "I love you so much John."

"I love you too." John said. His hands roamed around Randy's body as they kissed. Somehow the both of them managed to remove their shirts' john was working on Randy's belt when the door burst open and Dolph came in.

"Hey love birds." Dolph said looking over at them. "Coach wants to see everyone outside so why don't you guy's man down and get out here." He turned and left the cabin.

John looked down at Randy. "I really do hate him sometimes." He got off of Randy and put on his shirt. "So what now?" He asked putting on his shoes.

Randy sat up, put on his shirt and redid his belt. "What do you mean?"

"I mean us." John said looking over at him. "I meant what I said Randy. I love you and I want to be with you."

"I want that too." Randy said. "But we have 68 days left here."

"Yeah but we have plenty of time to be together." John said. "When the time comes when we have to leave then we'll deal with it then, but for now." He reached over and intertwined his fingers with Randy. "I promise you that I'll never lie to you again. If you give me a change I will prove to you how much I love you and want to be with only you."

Randy smiled and leans over to kiss John once more. "Me too." He bent down and started putting on his shoes. "So what do you think they want to see us for?"

"I'm guessing that it has something to do with football." John said. He stood up when he was done and looked down at Randy. "Come on before we get in trouble." Together they left the cabin.

**…**

John paid no attention to anything Coach Austin was saying. He kept staring at Randy who was sitting with his team on the other side of Coach Austin. He was so busy staring at Randy that he didn't hear Coach Austin calling his name until one of his teammates slapped his arm. He looked over at him. "What?"

"John?" Coach Austin said. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Um…yes." John lied because he didn't hear a thing his coach said. "Sorry Coach I'll pay attention." He glanced over at Randy who was laughing with Dolph.

**…**

"So are you guys going to be okay now?" Dolph said looking over at Randy.

"Yeah, I mean I told him that I loved him." Randy said.

"Really?" Dolph said. "Did he say it back?"

Randy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, and if felt good to finally hear him say it. I know we been through a lot but I finally think we can move on and do this together. I think we can finally be happy again."

Dolph smiled. "Yeah, I know John is because he's been on a winning streak ever since you two started talking again."

"He said that he couldn't concentrate because I was upset with him." Randy said.

"Just like you when you tried to kill everyone on the opposite team." Dolph said. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Randy smiled. "Shut up."

"Seriously though, I'm really happy for you." Dolph said. "You two really do make the perfect couple."

Randy shook his head and looked at John. He couldn't help but smiled at Dolph's comment. Maybe they really did make the perfect couple.

**…**

Randy, Dolph, John, Chris and Wade were walking around in the woods later that night. They had few hours before curfew so they just wondered around. Randy and John were walking behind the others holding hands. "So have you spoken to Phil since the breakup?"

"I talked to him yesterday." John said. "He was just calling to let me know that he was okay but he was moving away. He didn't say where but he wished me all the happiness in the world and I did the same for him."

"That's good." Randy said looking down. He looked back at John when he stopped. "What is it?" He was then pushed back against a tree and smiled. "Really out here?"

"Why not?" John said.

"Because I don't want to give the other a show." Randy looked around and didn't see them anywhere. "Where are they anyway?"

John turned in the dark woods and looked around. "Dolph!" He yelled.

"They couldn't have gone far." Randy said looking around. "Chris!"

"We know the way back Randy." John said. "So why don't we just-" He was suddenly tackled to the ground and someone screamed out that he was going to die and John screamed. He then heard laughing and looked up to see Dolph smiling down at him. "Asshole!" He yelled pushing Dolph off of him. Sitting up he saw the other and Randy was laughing with everyone else. "You saw him coming didn't you?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dolph got up and held out his hand for John. "Come on dude."

John let Dolph help him up then he pushed him back. "You're freaking insane." He couldn't help but smile as he wiped the dirt off of his clothes.

Dolph laughed some more before looking at his watch. "Come on let go back to camp before they send a search party for us."

"It's not like we're lost or anything." Randy said. "Coach Austin knows that we're out here and he knows that since you're with us we won't get lost."

"Right, because I'm the only one who knows how to navigate this place." Dolph said. "Stay close because I'm not coming back for you." He said walking off.

"Sure you're not." Randy said walking after them, pulling John with him. They headed back to camp, john and Randy still at the back of the pack. "It finally feels like it use to be."

"You mean with us?" John asked.

Randy nodded. "It feels like we're all friends again. Like none of that stuff ever happened."

"I know." John said. "But I love you though."

Randy smiled. "I love you too."

**Five months or 153 days**

**85 in and 68 days left**

**Team Berry 3-8 Drew, Dolph, Chris**

**Team Moore Randy, mason, Wade**

**Team Wright 5-6 Cody**

**Team 9-2 John**

**A/N Thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11: For the best

"I'm going to miss you when all this is over." Dolph said. He was lying next to Dolph outside on the field. They had a week with no training or games so they were just lying around. Every now and again they would glance at the others who were playing football.

"We Still have plenty of time." Randy said.

"I still can't believe that only four of us are getting football scholarships." Dolph looked over at Randy. "Do you think any of us will get one?"

"I hope so but I'm not riding on it." Randy said. "I'm just an okay player but I know for sure that John is getting one."

Dolph sat up. "So once we leave what are you going to do. Are you guys going to break up or try a long distance relationship because I've heard that it can be pretty tough."

"A long distance relationship will never work." Randy said. "But even if we break up were still going to stay in contact. I'd rather have him in my life as a friend then not at all." He groaned. "You know what I told my mom before I came here? She said don't fall in love or its going to be hard to fall out of it when it's time to go. In a matter of weeks John and and I are going to be over." He looked over at Dolph. "Then what am I suppose to do?"

"Make every second count." Dolph said. "This might be the only time you'll get to be with him."

"I'm not ready for any of this to be over." Randy said. "I love being here, playing football and being with John."

"And don't forget about all the hot guys here either." Dolph said. "Man I love shower time."

"Dude that not cool." Randy said.

"Awe come on, I know you have let your eyes roam when others are around you. I know I have and dude you're not so bad yourself."

Randy smiled. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Dolph laughed. "So what did you tell your mom about John?"

"I didn't tell her anything because I knew what she would say." Randy said. "I told you so and I don't want to deal with it."

"It's not your fault." Dolph said. "I mean you can't help who you fall in love with."

"Easy for you to say." Randy said. "When all of this is over you get to go home and be with Alex. John and I lives miles apart from each other. Both of us want that scholarship to Golden state university."

"Why can't you just get the money?" Dolph said.

"Because I can't afford it." Randy said. "My folks did everything just to get me here. A scholarship would be everything to me and my family."

"Well only one is going out." Dolph said "But good luck in the future."

"Thanks." Randy said sitting up. "Come on lets get something to eat I'm starving." He got up and walked off, Dolph right behind him.

**... **

Dolph and Randy were sitting at one of the tables in the lunchroom. He watched as Randy picked through his food. "Okay you have to get over this Randy. You're the one who wanted to come eat and now you're picking through your food."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Randy said.

"Hey guys." John said sitting down next to him. He looked from John to Randy. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing." Randy said looking over at John. "What's going on with you and where have you been all day?"

"Playing football with the other guys." John said. "I saw you guys talking, what's going on?"

"We talked about our plans after we leave here." Dolph said looking at Randy who glared back at him. "How the both of you want to go golden state but only one of you can. He's afraid of what's going to happen to you two when it's time to go." He stood up. " I just remembered that I have to do something so I will see you guys later."

John watched him walk off then turned to Randy. "What was that all about?" He said. "And what was he talking about."

"What's the point of getting back together if were just going to break up again?" Randy said. "Maybe we should just stop what we're doing now because I'm not going to be able to do it when the time does come."

John sighed. "Randy I love you and all I want is for you to be happy. So if this is what you want then we won't."

"Are you serious?" Randy asked looking over at him. "You would do that for me?"

John smiled. "I would do anything for you."

Randy leans over and kisses John. "Thank you and I really do love you."

"I know you do." John said. "And no matter what I will always love you."

Randy's smile only got bigger. "Me too."

**... **

**That night **

"So you guys really aren't getting back together." Dolph asked. He was sitting on Randy's bed while Randy laid next to him.

"Nope." Randy said. "It's going to be really hard not to want to kiss him every time see him."

"I'm sorry you're going through this." Dolph said.

"I'll be okay." Randy said. "We just have to get use to not being together anymore. Ever since we got together we've spent almost every moment we could together. I'm going to miss not being with him."

"Do you really think you two can be together without being together?" Dolph asked. "Even when Alex and I broke up we still hooked up. For some reason we couldn't stay away from each other."

"John and I will be okay." Randy said.

"Hey I'm sorry for blurting everything out like I did." Dolph said.

"You were right I should have been straight with him." Randy said.

Dolph looked toward the door and saw a light heading their way. "Lights out." He said getting up and heading over to his bed. The door opened and someone walked in. His eyes were close so he didn't see who it was. When they were gone he looked back over at Randy. "You going to be okay."

"Yeah." Randy said. I'll see you in the morning."

**...**

**The next day**

Randy was still lying in his bed, on his back with his pillow covering his head. It was in the middle of the day. He didn't move when he heard the door open and close or when he felt someone sit on his bed. "I'm fine Dolph, I just want to be alone." A hand was placed on his back and he looked over to see John. "Oh it's you."

John smiled. "Are you going to stay in here all day?"

Randy sighed. "I guess I'm not in a good mood." He sat up and faced John. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted some company." John said.

Randy looked down. "Be honest with me, do you think we can do this?"

John kept glancing at Randy's lip. "I know we can if we try."

Randy couldn't pull his eyes away from John and he soon found himself leaning closer and kissing him. Pulling back for air he smiled. "Well this may be harder than I thought."

John laughed. "Yeah, so what do you think. Would you mind if I stay in here with you."

"Not at all." Randy said lying back down. John laid down next to him and they stayed their talking for rest of the day.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon**


	12. Chapter 12: Hollow Lake

Randy couldn't stop staring at his calendar. Only 30 days were left at football camp and Randy was dreading it. Their coaches had disbanded the teams so now they were one whole team and Randy was glad because now he could be with John. His cabin door opened and Dolph walked in. "We only have 30 days left."

Dolph sighed. "Dude will you get up. Everyone is waiting for you." He grabbed Randy's bag threw it over his shoulder. "Come on this is the last day before drills start again."

"Fine I'm coming." Randy said sitting up to put on his shoes before leaving with Dolph.

Dolph, Wade, Chris, John, Randy, Mason and Drew were walking through the woods to the lake that was a good distance away from the camp.

Randy was in the back of the pack with Dolph while the others weren't far ahead of him.

"So you guys haven't done anything the past few weeks." Dolph asked.

"Nothing but talk and hang out." Randy said. "All I've wanted to do was be with him but I can't. Were broken up so I just have to accept that. Better now then when camp is over."

Dolph sighed. "Come on Randy." He said stopping him. "Look I know how much you care about him and I know it's going to suck when you have to leave but you still have time with him. If I were you I would use all the time I could to be with him."

"Come on we don't want to get left behind." Randy said walking off.

Dolph just sighed and followed him.

**Hollow Lake**

Randy was sitting on the dock watching the others as they swam and threw around a football in the water.

"Are you okay?" John asked walking up behind him.

"I guess." Randy said not looking up at him.

"Can we talk for a minute." John said.

Randy looked at Dolph who waved for him to go. "Okay." He said getting up and following him a little way into the woods. Just enough to keep away eyes. "So what's going on?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." John said leaning against a tree. "For the past weeks you've been different and closed off. Especially with me, what's going on?"

Randy sighed and looked down. "I miss being with you but I know that nothing can ever happen. We only have 30 days left and I know it's going to be harder if were together to say goodbye to you."

"And you think keeping your distance and shutting me out will help you when the time comes." John said. "To tell you the truth it's only going to make things harder. We love each other and regardless of what we do now it's going to be hard to walk away from each other but we knew what we were getting into when we first started. I just couldn't stay away from you."

"What do you mean by that?" Randy said.

"This will never work." John said. "I haven't been able to get you out of my head ever since the whole breaking up thing. I even had wet dreams that you showed up in my cabin." He smiled. "Then I would wake up and realize that it was all just a dream."

"Are you saying that you want to get back together?" Randy asked.

"Of course I want that but I know that's not what you want." John said. "I just want us to be together without it being awkward, like it is now."

Randy smiled. "Me too." He looked at the others in the lake then back at John. "It's getting kind of hot out here, want to go for a swim."

John smiled. "Sounds good to me."

**Later that night**

Since they knew their way back to the camp John and Randy decided to stay back. They spent most of the time in the water and their other time lying on the dock and chatting.

Randy was lying next to John staring up at the night sky. Somehow they ended up holding hands. "Don't you think we should head back, it's getting late."

John laughed. "You've said that about five times already and we ended up staying even longer." He looked at his watch. "We have to get back before lights out and it's going to take us a minute to get back so we really should get going." He sat up.

Randy groaned and got up. "Alright."

They packed up their stuff and headed back, still holding hands.

"Hey I'm really sorry." Randy said. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I was shutting you out or pushing you away. Hell I didn't even realize I was doing it until you told me."

"It's okay." John said. "I just didn't want to upset you."

Randy stopped walking. "Wait."

John stopped and turned to Randy. "What is it?"

"Dolph told me something and I think he was right." Randy said. "I know it's going to be hard to walk away from you but we only have a few more weeks together and I don't want to spend it away from you."

"So what are you saying?" John asked.

Randy responded by closing the gap between and kissing him.

John wrapped his arms around Randy's bare waist, pulling him closer.

Randy smiled and rested his head against John's. "You know this reminds me of when we first got lost out here. You were there to keep me from freaking out and you've been there since then."

John smiled. "Yeah and even when we leave here I don't want to lose you and I will do anything to keep you in my life."

Randy looked down at his feet. "Come on lets go it's freezing out here."

**...**

When John and Randy got back to camp there was hardly anyone outside. John walked Randy to his cabin. "So since we still have some time before lights out-"

"Just let me change first." Randy said going into his cabin. Dolph was half asleep on his bed across the room. "Dolph?"

Dolph moaned and looked over at him. "So did you guys kiss and make up?"

Randy smiled as he went through his clothes. "Yes we did actually and I wanted to thank you. As always you know what to say."

"Well at least you say thank you." Dolph said sitting up. "Out of all the people I've given advice to you're the only one who had the decency to say thank you and you're welcome."

Randy smiled and started to put on his clothes. "Well I will let you get back to sleep. I'm going to hang out with John until out."

"Alright." Dolph said turning back around on his bed and going back to sleep.

Randy didn't see John outside so he went over to his cabin. Opening the door he found John finishing up his shoes before getting up. "Hey, ready to go?"

John walked over to Randy. "Yeah." He said following Randy back outside.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Their final game

**The night before their final game**

"I don't want to leave this place." Randy was lying on his bed and Dolph was lying next to him.

"Don't you mean you don't want to leave John?" Dolph said.

Randy smiled. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes you are Randy." Dolph replied. "You and John have been together like glue for the past few weeks. Our last game together is tomorrow and then the following week we leave. I know it's going to be tough but you guys can stay in contact."

"It won't be the same." Randy said. "To not have him there anymore is going to be hard and I don't think I can do it. I don't want to lose him Dolph."

"I know you don't and I wish there was something I could do." Dolph looked over at him. "Are you thinking about that scholarship?"

"I want that scholarship Dolph." Randy said. "But John is ten times better then me and I know he's going to get it."

"Will just try not to think about it. I heard there will be more scouts at the game tomorrow so you'll still have a chance at getting a scholarship. It might not be the one you wanted but it will still be good." Dolph asked. "I mean when it's all set and done you love football, right?"

"I guess so." Randy replied.

"Just stay focused on the game and do the best you can." Dolph told him.

Randy sighed. "Yeah you're right." He looked toward the door when it opened and smiled. "Hey John." He said sitting up.

"What are you guys talking about?" John came in and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Our final days at football camp." Dolph replies getting up as well. "I told him to think about impressing the scouts tomorrow but he's a little more focused on something else."  
>"Well I wish I could stay for a while but they said lights out. We have to get up early so I just came to say goodnight."<p>

**Dolph got up and went over his bed.**

John walked over to Randy. "Don't worry,everything will work out." He leans down and kisses Randy. "I'll see you in the morning." He turned and headed out just as the others were coming in.

"Love you." Randy called out, ignoring the others as they looked at him.

John looked back at him and smiled. "Love you too." With that he left the cabin and headed to his own.

**Early the next morning**

Everyone were seated on two different buses about to leave for their game. "Alright guys, remember scouts will b here so make sure you do your best. I don't know how many will be there but I do know that everyone will be watching you. So good luck and let's go get this win." Coach Austin sat back down in the front seat.

John glanced over at Randy who was leaning his head against the window. "Stop thinking about it."

Randy sighed and looked over at John. "I can't help it."

"Hey?" John said. "No matter what happens you and I will always be apart of each others lives. Even if we're a thousand miles apart, I'll wait for you."

Randy smiled. "You'll wait for me?" John nodded.

"No matter how long it takes." John took Randy's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Randy said. "Are you ready for the game?"

"I'm always ready for a game." John said resting his head back against the seat.

**Later that night**

Dolph, Randy and John were standing together on the field of the opposing teams camp when Cody walked up to them.

"What do you want?" Randy said as soon as he saw him.

Cody sighed. "Look now that camp will be over in a few days I wanted to apologize. What I did wasn't cool and I'm sorry."

"It's cool." John reached out and shook Cory's hand.

"He's full of crap." Randy snapped before walking off.

"I'm with him." Dolph replied following Randy.

John watched them two leave then turned back to Cody. "Well it means a lot to me that you're apologizing right now."

Cody nodded. "Um good luck and tell the others the same." He walked off.

John headed back over to the bench where Dolph and Randy were. "Well that was a little harsh."

"I don't care!" Randy snapped. "I don't trust him and I think everything he just told you was crap."

"Okay okay lets just focus on the game." Dolph said. "We'll deal with Cody and weather he's lying or not later."

**Much later that same night**

The bus ride back to camp was loud and rowdy but Randy sat alone in the very back. He should feel great because they won the game and he even scored a touchdown but he wasn't near as excited as the others were. John and Dolph were on the other bus so he was alone.

"Why didn't you ride with Randy?" Dolph asked.

"I didn't get a chance too." John replied. "Some scouts wanted to talk to me so I was the last one to get dressed and that bus was already full. No one would switch with me so I had to get on this one."

Dolph sighed. "I hope he's okay."

**...**

John stood by the bus and waited for Randy to get off but he didn't. Getting onto the bus he saw Randy asleep in the very back, he went over to him. "Randy." He said gently shaking him.

Randy awoke and smiled. "Hey what are you doing on this bus?"

"Were back and everyone got off." John replied. "Come on they have to take the bus." He took John's hand and led them off of the bus. "So are you going to tell me what's bugging you?"

Randy sighed. "It's the same thing that has been bothering me all week. Next week all this will be over and I'm freaking out. I don't want this to be the last time we see each other."

"It won't be." John said. "Look I know we might go a while without seeing each other but I'll find a way to see you. No matter what happens I love you and I'm going to be apart of your life, no matter what."

Randy nodded. "Okay." He smiles when John leans over and kisses him.

"Come on it's late." John took Randy's hand and they headed to Randy's cabin. The others were already there so they stood in front of the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." They end up kissing for a few more seconds before John finally pulled away. "I love you."

Randy smiled, he could never get tired of hearing that. "I love you too." He watched John as he headed off to his cabin. When he went inside he found Dolph going through his bags. "Hey."

Dolph looked over and smiled. "Hey are you alright?"

"I will be." Randy sat on his bed. "We'll still be in contact with each other so I guess that's okay."

"Don't worry everything will work out." Dolph said. "You too will find each other again."

"I hope you're right." Randy replied starting removing his clothes. He knew it was going to be tough but as long as John was apart of his life somehow it would be okay.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbyes

**A few days later**

Randy was sitting on his bed watching the others as they left the cabin one by one, leaving only him and Dolph. "I've been dreading this day for weeks now."

Dolph sighs and looks over at his friend. "It's not the end of the world Randy."

"I just fear that I'm never going to see him again." Randy says. Just then the door opened and Wade's head popped in.

"Hey Dolph your ride is here." Wade says.

"I'll be right out." Dolph replies. "Are you going to walk me out."

Randy got up and picked up one of Dolph's bags and walked him out to his car. After introducing Randy to his parents and packing his stuff they said their goodbyes and Randy stood by and watched him leave. He was heading back to his cabin when he ran into Cody. "What do you want Cody?"

Cody sighs. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. I know it was messed up what I did but I only did it to piss you guys off so you would play bad. I just want to make things right between us before we leave." He sighs. "I'm really sorry Randy."

Randy sighs. "It's cool." He reached out and shook Cody's hand. A few seconds later they were interrupted by a horn. "Is that your ride?" He said looking back at a car that pulled up not far behind them.

"Yeah." Cody says. "And who knows maybe we'll see each other again someday."

"Maybe." Randy says and watches as Cody ran off to his ride. Turning back around he headed back to his now empty cabin and laid down on his bed. He hasn't spoken to John all day and a part of him didn't want to because he knew it would be hard to stay goodbye. No such luck because in walks John.

"Hey." John said sitting his bags down and closing the door behind him. "Are you all packed up?"

"Yup." Randy said getting up. "What about you?"

John slowly walks up to Randy. "Yeah I just been trying to come up with something to tell you. It just sucks that today might be the last time we see each other."

When John stopped he walked up to him, closing the gap between them. "All I know is that I'm going to miss you." He pulled John into a kiss then wraps his arms around his neck. "This sucks."

John's arms went around Randy's waist pulling him tighter. "I know." Pulling back they kissed and after a few seconds pulled back for air. "Man I love you so much Randall."

Randy smiled. "I love you too." Backing away he wiped his face and groaned. "My mom told me not to fall in love and that's exactly what I did." He sat on his bed and looked over at John.

"Do you regret it?" John asks.

Randy shakes his head. "Of course I don't regret it. I came here, met a guy and fell in love. I wouldn't change that for anything."

John sits next to Randy on the bed and took his hand. "Listen to me Randy, I will never stop loving you and I will find a way to be with you."

"Okay." Randy says and his heart sank when Coach Austin walked into the cabin.

"Hey guys um John your mom is here." Coach Austin says.

"I'll be right out." John watches him go then looked over at Randy who was looking down. "So this is it then?" He stood up and pulled Randy into his arms. "Love you."

Randy closed his eyes and just hugged him back. "Love you too." He pulled away and stood there as John picked up his bags. "Bye Johnny."

John smiled. "Bye." He turned and left the cabin.

Randy just stood there biting his lips and he wanted so much to go after John but he didn't. Lying back down on his bed he closed his eyes and ended up falling asleep, John still on his mind.

**...**

A few hours later Randy was woken up. After his vision cleared he saw his mom. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home silly." She says. "Come on we have to get home before it gets dark."

Randy got up and the two of them headed out. Randy spent a few minutes chatting with the coaches before joining his mom in the car. "So I heard you won your big game. Did you have a good time here?"

"I had a great time here." Randy says. "Made friends, made enemies, fell for a boy. This summer was the best few months of my life."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time because I missed you like crazy." She says. "And it's going to be so good to have you back home with me." She backed out of the parking lot and the two of them headed home.

She pulled up into her driveway and turned off the car. Turning over to Randy she woke him up. "We home Randy."

Randy quickly sat up and looked around at the familiar sights. He smiled and got out the car when he saw Ted heading his way. "Oh my god I missed you so much."

Ted smiled. "I missed you two."

She smiled over at them. "Get your bags and come on in." She said heading inside.

Ted went over and grabbed Randy's bags. "So how was the last few months?"

"It was great but it also sucked." Randy closes the car door and they headed inside. While Ted went up to his room Randy went to the kitchen abd grabbed two lunchables. When he got to his room he laid down on his bed. "Man I'm so tired." He opened the box and started making the little pizza.

"So how did it go with you and John?" Ted asks sitting next to him and taking the other lunchable.

Randy stopped and looked over at him. "I thought coming out was the hardest thing I would ever have to do but leaving him is the worse."

"You guys can still talk and write." Ted says. "And maybe you'll find each other again in the future."

"But I don't want to wait." Randy says. "Hell we haven't been apart that long and I miss him already." He took a bite out of his pizza. "And it's not just him; Dolph, Wade I miss all of them."

"I can't say that I know how you feel because I don't but I do know that if it's meant to be you'll find each other again." Ted says. "Just stop stressing over it okay."

Randy smiled. "I'm glad that you're here. You were always able to make me feel better."

"That's what best friends are for." Ted said pulling John close and kissing him on the head.

"By the way I'm sorry again about the whole boyfriend thing." Randy smiled.

"That's okay." Ted replies. "If it was anybody else they would have gotten a black eye but I love you so it's all good."

**...**

Ted ended up staying until ten that night. Randy was lying awake in his bed when his phone rang. Quickly sitting up he grabs it off the counter and answers it. "Hello." He smiled when he heard John's voice. "It's good to hear your voice too." He laid back down on his bed and ended up talking to John all night long."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15: It finally came?

**One Month later**

Randy had spent the last month working in a fast-food restaurant with his friend Ted. He was the bus boy while Ted worked as on of the cashiers. He hasn't seen or spoken to John since they left camp and he really did miss him. At night he often wondered what John wad doing and if he wad thinking of him. It was the middle of the day and he was just getting on break. Leaving the restaurant he joined Ted in his truck. "I really do hate working there."

Ted smiled. "Don't worry you'll be out of here soon enough."

"You don't know if I'm going to get in or not." Randy says. "But I know that John is getting a scholarship. He was the best player out of the whole camp."

Ted sighed. "Please don't start with all this again Randy. Your every bit as great as he is and you need to stop bringing yourself down like this. Just you wait, you're getting a scholarship."

"Hey." Their boss Chris says walking over to them. "I'm closing up early so you two can clock out and head home. Hey Randy have you heard anything yet?"

"Nope." Randy says shaking his head.

"Well I hope you get in because I've seen you play, you deserve it." Chris says.

Randy smiled. "Thanks." When his boss walked off he turned back to Ted.

"See I'm not the only one who thinks you're a great football player." Ted says starting to pack up his food. "Come on I'll give you a ride home." He got up and headed out of the restaurant.

Randy sat there a few more seconds before getting up and leaving as well. "Why do you think he hasn't called me yet?" He asked once he got into the car. "I mean he said that he would keep in touch but it's been a months Ted." He sighed.

"Maybe you should just give up and move on." Ted said starting the car. "John is just one guy Randy, you'll find someone else."

Randy looked out the window. "I don't want to move on from John and there is nothing you can do to make me say otherwise. I just wish he would call or something, that's all."

Ted felt bad for Randy, especially when it came to John. He didn't know what it felt like to really be in love with someone but all he knew was that he had to make things better for his best friend. A little while later he pulled into Randy's driveway. "Do you want me to stay with you for a while?"

Randy smiled and looked over at Ted. "You don't have to watch over me Ted, I'll be fine."

"I'm not trying to watch over you Randy." Says Ted. "Besides I can just tell my mom I'm staying the night here. We work at the same place anyway."

Randy sighed. "Fine you can stay but I don't want to talk about him anymore okay."

"I won't say anything else about him I promise." Unbuckling his seat belt he opened the door. "Now come on because I'm hungry and you always have the good food."

"Oh about that-"Randy said getting out as well. "My mom says that it's okay if you stay the night but she's tired of you eating all the food."

"I don't eat all of it." Ted says still smiling.

"The last time you were over here you ate three plates of food at dinner." Randy pulled out his keys and unlocked his door. "Plus leftovers the next morning, don't your parents feed you?"

"Yeah but did you forget that my parents are vegetarians and are trying to make me stop eating meat." Putting his plate of leftover chicken in the microwave he grabbed a soda. "I don't think that I can do that."

Randy smiled. "I'm going to go use the bathroom." Going up to the bathroom he sat on the closed toilet seat and sat on it. Pulling out his phone he called John who didn't answer so he called Dolph.

Dolph was busy making out with his boyfriend when he heard Randy's ring tone. "Hang on." He got off Alex and answered his phone. "Hey stranger."

Alex sat up and groaned. "Are you freaking kidding me Dolph?"

"Shhhhh I'm on the phone." Dolph said leaving his bedroom and going downstairs in only his boxers. "Where have you been?"

Randy smiled. "I just got another job so I haven't had that much time to myself."

"Have you heard anything from John because I've been trying to reach him too?" Dolph asked sitting on the living room couch.

"No I haven't heard anything from him." Says Randy. "Every time I call it says that his phone is no longer in service and I'm freaking out over here Dolph."

"He's probably just busy Randy." Dolph says. "See it's been a few weeks since we talked because we've both been busy trying to get settled and maybe he is too."

Randy sighed. "I knew this whole long distance relationship wouldn't work. That's why I wanted to end it there but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe this is all my fault. Since day one my mom told me not to fall in love here because it would only end bad and that's exactly what I did."

"There's no way you could known that you would fall in love so don't blame yourself because you did." Dolph says. "Oh by the way I didn't get a football scholarship."

"What?" Randy said. "Coach Austin called me and told me I was very talented but it just didn't work out but don't worry about me I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry." Replied Randy.

"I told you not to be." Dolph says. "I love football and everything but it's not my life. Did you hear anything yet."

"No but I hope that I hear something soon because I'm going crazy over here." Randy gets up and leaves the bathroom. "Get off the phone Dolph!" Alex yelled from upstairs.

Hearing him Randy smiled. "Did I interrupt something between you and Alex?"

"We were in the middle of something when you called and he got upset because I left him lying on the bed." Dolph got up and headed back up to his room.

"Well I'll let you get back to that and I will call you later." After hanging up with Dolph he went back downstairs with Ted.

**The next day**

Randy got off early and decided to walk home instead of wait for Ted. He doesn't usually check the mailbox but something made him stop this time. He opened it and pulled out a few envelopes that were wrapped in news paper. Going through them he found a letter from Golden State Universality. "Oh god it finally came." He went inside, called Ted and told him to come over once he leaves work.

Hours later Ted was holding the letter while Randy paced back and forth n front of him. "Why didn't you open it?"

"I was too busy freaking out to do anything." Randy said. "I've just been starting at it ever since I came in the house."

"Well I want to know what it says so-" Ted opened the letter even when Randy told him too stop. Clearing his throat he began to read the letter. "Okay Dear blah blah blah...blah blah blah-" He then started mumbling.

"Why are you mumbling Ted?" Randy stopped in front of him and sat on the table in front of him. "What does it say?"

"You got in?" Ted said smiling.

"Are you serious?" Randy took the letter from Ted and read it. "Oh my god I can't believe I actually got in and where I wanted to go. Next semester starts in a two months and I'm going to be there when it does."

"Congratulations, I told you that you would get in." Ted says getting up and going to the kitchen.

"But that means that John didn't get in." Randy says following him.

"You said it yourself that everyone wouldn't make it in." Ted starts to make himself something to eat. "You deserved this Randy and you should be happy that you got in."

"I am." Randy replied. "I just wanted him to be there with me."

**A/N Thanks for reading my update and the next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
